Old Foes, Old Allies
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: Six years after his imprisonment, Macavity's execution date is set. When a new criminal hits London four of London's toughest police offers must ask for his help to bring the criminal to justice. Can the justice System trust the Hidden Paw? Human fic!
1. Introduction

Title- Old Foes, Old Allies

Summary- Six years after his imprisonment, Macavity's execution date is set. When a new criminal hits London; just as dangerous as he once was, four of London's toughest police offers must ask for Macavity's help in order to bring the criminal to justice. With ex DCI Munkustrap back in London, how can the justice system trust the Hidden Paw? Human fic!

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1- Introduction

* * *

"God damn it!" Slamming the telephone back down, Detective Inspector Mistoffelees slumped back in his desk chair in defeat. He stared around the incident room and ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head as fellow detective Rumpleteazer looked up from her desk.

"No luck, Mist?" She asked, sounding just as drained as the officer at the desk opposite. She held up a piece of paper then leaned across the room, sliding it onto the edge of Mistoffelees' desk for him to look at.

"Alibi came through. 'e was at Drones from nine 'til 'alf one the next mornin'. Well, that's wot Ol' Bustopher says anyhow, but it ain't just 'im who says Dexter was there. The whole bloody club places 'im there… CCTV shows Dex enterin' at nine, but conveniently there was a bust up at the club, cameras were damaged. Came back on at nine in the mornin'."

Mistoffelees frowned and handed the paper back to Rumpleteazer, "Skimble is going to have an aneurysm…" He murmured, then turned back to his computer screen.

It was four months ago yesterday that the first body was found. Dumped beside the Thames in individual plastic bags; body parts cut up into each. The body was matched to a young drug dealer named Hanley Nixon. Just four days later another body was dumped close to the Millennium Bridge; this time only the upper half was found with the head resting an alley away, the lower half was found four alleys away and was matched to Quinn Pierce, not quite a drug dealer, but Pierce had been on a WANTED list by Scotland Yard for rape, further sexual harassment and human trafficking for six months before he was linked back to known crime lord Dexter.

Dexter had been first known to police teams all over England just four days after Macavity's trial had named him guilty of over ten crimes and the jury had decided to send him to prison on a life sentence; no bail. The decision had been overall helped by the evidence brought forth by Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who had been working undercover for Macavity for two years.

Now, Detective Chief Superintendent Skimbleshanks had met Macavity on numerous occasions before he was sent to prison and from all accounts Dexter wasn't as smart as the Hidden Paw; he was quite careless and didn't care as much for proper business. However, being reckless made Dexter just as dangerous; along with the growing number of henchmen and being possibly three times as arrogant.

Two days ago the latest body was recovered; the body of Tristan Emerson, the 'right hand man' linked to Dexter, who was found in Whitechapel. His cause of death was written as strangulation, but he had multiple stab wounds to his torso and left thigh. Mungojerrie had visited the scene and taken note of the visible defence wounds, but the murder weapon was nowhere to be found. Word came that Tristan had been planning to double cross Dex during an upcoming drug importation, but Dex had found out. Sadly, the informant who had given the information to officer Rumpleteazer had been reported missing by his wife that very morning.

"Look sharp, everyone!" DCS Skimbleshanks shouted, striding into the incident room with DI Mungojerrie and DI Plato following in behind, both looking incredibly unimpressed. But naturally, nobody would dare show that to Skimbleshanks. It couldn't be denied that Skimble was an excellent superintendent, and everybody in the police department loved him, but with the Prime Minster Deuteronomy breathing down his neck for Dexter to be brought to justice, Skimbleshanks was no doubt beginning to get frustrated.

"Full briefing in fifteen minutes," Mungojerrie murmured as he passed Rumpleteazer, taking a seat at his desk behind Mistoffelees'. He kept his eyes down, ignoring Plato as he leaned against the side of Mistoffelees' desk, arms folded over his chest.

"Guess Victoria will be putting your dinner in the microwave again tonight, Mist." Plato sneered, still sore that his ex girlfriend had decided to marry Mistoffelees and give him two children. But, other than that, Plato kept his head down and stared nervously at the floor. He knew better than to cause a scene, especially with Misto, who everyone knew was the clear favourite to make DCI by September.

"Close to seven years. That's how long we've known about Dexter." Skimbleshanks began, standing up front beside the whiteboard with pictures pinned up to it, writing scribbled all over until there was barely any white left at all.

"When we sent Macavity down we promised the people of England that we wouldn't allow another crime lord to surface, and that's just what we've done! And from what I've gathered, nobody is even close to sending Dexter down for life!" The DCS sighed softly, done with his rant, because he knew that his officers were doing their absolute best in every case. "Trafficking, drugs, you name it, I know for a fact Dexter is involved in it. And we're out of our depth here… so, I had to sit down with our superiors and make a decision."

A pause came and everyone in the incident room was silent, all waiting patiently for Skimbleshanks to continue. Mungojerrie looked to Rumpleteazer, then back to his desk. Mistoffelees glanced at the telephone; knowing he was going to have to call Victoria and apologize once again for being late home. Whereas Plato remained staring nervously at the ground, for he knew what was to come. And he knew nobody was going to be happy about it.

"The way I see it is, to catch a criminal, you need to know the ins and outs. And who knows a criminal better than another criminal?"

Heads raised, all eyes focused on Skimbleshanks, although most eyes were now narrowed, as though daring him to continue in the way they all feared.

"At seven this morning Macavity's execution date was cleared for three weeks on Monday. They are taking him across to America, it's all going to be kept on the low. However, we all know he is still quite successful within the criminal world. He has enough followers out there, enough business partners too scared to make themselves known, but loyal enough to join with him again if it were possible." Skimbleshanks went on to say, but groans were being heard from the officers now, they all knew what had been decided.

"We decided to ask for Macavity's help in bringing Dexter to justice. He has those three remaining weeks to help us get him, if he fails we're on our own. Now, he hasn't been asked yet, I was thinking of asking Mistoffelees to go to the prison and speak to him tomorrow, give him our terms. In the event he agrees, our old DCI Munkustrap is flying in from America for the next few weeks. And I hear he's bringing his daughter Jemima along… no doubt Demeter will be unhappy about it, but if Munk's coming here, Deme will be too."

Rumpleteazer tilted her head and slightly raised her hand to speak, "Is it really wise to bring 'im outta prison? Wot if 'e tries to escape or somethin'?" She asked quietly, looking across the room at her DCS.

"Macavity will be monitored by two officers at all times. There will be absolutely no way he can escape. And if he puts one foot out of line even once he will be straight back into his jail cell." Skimbleshanks replied.

Ignoring the whispers and frowns, The DCS continued in a reluctant tone, "I know none of you are happy about this, honestly? I'm not either. But we'll keep Macavity on his toes. He will not cross us. We won't let him."

* * *

AN/

So, I decided to make our favourite characters humans for this, simply because I often wondered what they would be like if they were human. Thanks for reading, any comments would be much appreciated, of course.

- Napo.


	2. Convincing the Hidden Paw

Title- Old Foes, Old Allies

Summary- Six years after his imprisonment, Macavity's execution date is set. But when a new criminal hits London; perhaps just as dangerous as he once was, four of London's toughest police offers must ask for Macavity's help in order to bring the criminal to justice. However, with ex DCI Munkustrap in the picture, just how can the justice system trust the Napoleon of Crime? Human fic!

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2- Convincing the Hidden Paw

* * *

Calm whistling echoed through the prison cell belonging to the Napoleon of Crime. He sounded like a man wandering down a beach somewhere hot, with beautiful scenery and golden sand, not like somebody who had earlier been told that he was a dead man walking. Macavity laid back down on the thin bed, hands crossed neatly behind his head with his eyes closed. He laid for a few minutes, then rolled onto his side to face the wall and brushed his fingers through his hair.

The mirror across the room was now cracked. The morning he had gotten up and saw the ginger hair breaking through the faded black dye, Macavity had almost killed the officer who came striding into the cell, demanding to know what was going on. He could barely believe he was going to die without changing his hair colour. Macavity knew that the shade of ginger he had was quite nice, it wasn't too dark nor too light, but the black hair suited him far more.

Despite the hair, Macavity very much disliked his appearance. He'd made it clear that he wanted to be cleaned up before he was executed, there was absolutely no way he could enter hell looking like a homeless man. The stylish stubble he'd once supported had now grown into a thin beard, but it was a beard all the same. His hair was slightly longer than his earlier cut to the back of his neck, and it was wavy. He hated the fact he had to wear such an awful uniform, and wasn't allowed to wear suits.

Not only was his appearance stressful, Macavity had given up smuggling cigars into the prison after his second year there and he didn't feel even slightly healthier. He hadn't been able to have a drop of alcohol in six years either, which he wasn't truly bothered about, because he hadn't ever been dependant on alcohol, he had just liked a drink every so often. Prison definitely wasn't what he had expected for himself, but he'd grown used to it. He doubted death would be much different.

"Mac, you have a visitor." A voice sounded through the cell door, and as it swung open Macavity was treated to the sight of DI Mistoffelees standing there, along with an officer Macavity had grown to detest over the years. "Five minutes." The policeman said to Mistoffelees, then let the DI step into the cell. Seconds later the cell door was closed, but the flap was left open, just in case.

Macavity chuckled, sitting up on his bed before he could swing his legs around to put his feet on the floor. "I don't think I've seen your smug little face since my trial, Misto. You've aged terribly, lad."

Ignoring the criminal, Mistoffelees leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. "You've heard of Dexter, haven't you? I'm told he's more dangerous, more successful than you ever were, Maccy."

By this time Macavity was used to the snide comments from the officers, so he merely smirked back at the DI, showing that he didn't believe it, nor did it bother him. "I have indeed heard of him. I'm not impressed though, he talks too much, doesn't take enough action. He won't ever reach the level I reached, Mistoffelees, don't talk rubbish."

From Macavity's smugness Mistoffelees was feeling increasingly reluctant to ask for his help. He truly believed the team would be able to get Dexter on a charge, but it was all about timing, and time was something he knew they really didn't have. "We believe Dexter is connected to three murders we're working on, along with a disappearance of an informant of ours. Not to mention various criminal activity going on around London. Around the whole of Europe, I suppose."

Macavity raised an eyebrow at Mistoffelees, his smirk becoming even more arrogant as he heard Mistoffelees' words. "… And this concerns me how? If you didn't already know, I won't be here in three weeks. Such a shame, isn't it?" He sneered.

Mistoffelees frowned, "Even you don't need it to be spelled out to you, Macavity." He hissed, very much annoyed Macavity was making this harder for the police than it had to be. "We'd like for you to help us. You know criminal activity better than anyone. We think you'd be able to trip Dexter up, and when he makes a mistake we can charge him for it."

"Ah," Macavity purred, nodding his head somewhat. He leaned back against the wall, hands crossed once again behind his head with a cocky little smile on his face. "You're asking for my help. Very interesting…" He mused.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, "You'll still be executed, that much isn't going to change. But, you will have your last few weeks out of his place, helping us with our case. You'll be under surveillance at all times, but I think just to be able to walk around London again should be more than enough for you to accept this offer."

As though toying with Mistoffelees more than the offer, Macavity remained painfully silent, but his eyes remained fixed on the detective standing across the room. The Hidden Paw knew what a good opportunity this was, in every aspect of the deal he was bound to gain something excellent. But, helping the officers that sent him to jail? Did he really want to do that? Or just watch them suffer trying to bring another criminal to justice?

Chuckling, Macavity stood up to his full height, "I want a hotel room at a hotel of my choice. I want to pick out _at least _three new suits before I turn up at your little office…" He stated calmly, but the look of arrogance had faded from his face. Mistoffelees knew that these requests were just ways to make Macavity gain control, but the requests weren't too bad, so far. "Therefore I want three hours to myself, and the officers keeping tabs on me apparently, as I refuse to turn up anywhere looking like a fucking homeless man."

Mistoffelees hummed over the thought of telling Macavity that Munkustrap would be joining their enquiries. It was public knowledge that Macavity's biggest enemy was Munkustrap, for many reasons, the biggest being Macavity's ex wife. "Fine, fine. Three hours when you'll be taken to the incident room for a full briefing. And don't even try to escape, or take us for a ride. We can easily put you back in this hell hole, Mac."

The Napoleon of Crime merely smiled and held out his hand, "Me? Come now detective, would I really try to double cross you?" He asked in a teasing tone, but somewhere beneath his tone was a level of cunning deceit simply begging to be put into full practise.

Tastefully Mistoffelees ignored the hand offered out to him, and instead he tapped twice on the cell door and stepped out once it had swung open. "Three hours, Macavity. Then your ours." Mistoffelees nodded once to the criminal, then strode off along the hall without another word. He did not trust Macavity and Mistoffelees doubted he ever would. But, Macavity would be constantly monitored, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"How is Chicago treating you?" Skimbleshanks asked, standing up from his desk to hold out a hand to the tall man standing in front of his desk. Even though he wasn't happy Macavity had been let out of jail, he was most definitely glad his old partner was back in London, and back to what he did best.

Munkustrap smiled and clasped Skimble's hand, having missed his old friend very much within the passed five years. "Fantastic. Jem loves it there, and I think Deme is warming to America too. I can't believe I'm back, though, the city hasn't changed a bit." He said, but occasionally looked over his shoulder at the door as he sat down in front of Skimble's desk. "Deme has taken Jemima to Hyde Park for the day, I told her it would be best for the two of them to have some time to themselves because I'd be so busy."

"I can't wait too see Jemima, the last time I saw her was just as a baby! And Demeter too, I know her and Jenny will have so much catch-"

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Macavity drawled as he moved further into Skimble's office, the two officers assigned to him keeping either side of the door. The Hidden Paw didn't even acknowledge cutting Skimble off mid sentence, and merely flashed an easy smirk at Munkustrap as his and Skimble's head turned to face him. "You look fucking awful, Munk, age isn't treating you well. Skimble, always nice to see that sickly kind face of yours."

"Macavity." Munkustrap muttered, sounding as though even saying the name of the Hidden Paw would cause him physical injury. Absentmindedly, Munkustrap straightened his tie, flattened the black suit jacket and smoothed down his dark brown hair, which now was very faintly lined with silver.

"How's Deme?" Macavity asked, which Munkustrap had anticipated, much like everyone else. The Napoleon of Crime kept his tone friendly, but the look in his eyes said all that needed to be said. It was taking all of his energy not to lay punches into every inch of Munkustrap he could reach, but Macavity already had his plan. Perhaps being sent to prison was the one thing he was most angry about, but the fact Munkustrap had stolen his wife and his daughter was the other thing he intended to put right.

The Hidden Paw sauntered forward, one hand in his trouser pocket. He'd changed into a very simple black suit, but the fact his shirt was perfectly white and not blood stained spoke volumes, and his shoes were immaculately black, something he'd longed for since being put into those awful brown shoes in prison. Macavity had cut his hair to the back of his neck and it had once again been dyed black, the awful beard he'd grown had gone and left the same faint stylish stubble over his neck and jaw and although his hair was still unkempt; that was the way he liked it, so it remained. Munkustrap had aged gracefully and the lines of silver suited him, Macavity remained rugged and that was the way he intended to stay.

"She is of no concern to you," Munkustrap informed the criminal dryly, then turned his head to face Skimbleshanks, proving that Macavity's presence in the office was not as a big of a deal as everyone was making it out to be. He didn't want Demeter anywhere near Macavity while he was out of jail; especially not Jemima.

"Gentlemen, try to play nice." Skimbleshanks told the two evenly, but it was obvious that he was in the favour of Munkustrap and always would be. "We have word that Dexter has begun dealing drugs from Drones, it isn't much, but tonight Dexter will be there and I think it's important for Macavity to be able to gather information from the club." He explained, nodding to the criminal. "Find out who knows Dexter is dealing, who works alongside him, make sure he knows you're out of prison. It's important he is spooked, if he thinks he could be overthrown in his little power games it's likely he'll make a mistake."

Macavity smiled calmly, nodding his head. "Attending a party is my first line of duty? Sounds fantastic." He chuckled, shooting a deliberate smirk over at Munkustrap. "I will need a date, though. I can't escape from prison and turn up at my old haunt without a beautiful woman on my arm."

"You have to be joking!" Munkustrap hissed, "I wouldn't trust you to be along with a lab rat! You can't seriously believe you are going to be trusted with any woman, Macavity!"

Skimbleshanks cleared his throat before an argument could break out, and gestured to the door. "Actually, we borrowed a DI from the station in Manchester for the job. She'll be working undercover as Macavity's latest conquest, the only person to stand by him even when he was sent to jail. Gentlemen, meet Bombalurina."

Macavity turned his head just in time to see the beautiful tall, red haired woman enter the office and an incredibly pleased grin broke out onto his face. Yes, Macavity thought, she would most definitely make his time out in the world more exciting.


End file.
